Help Yourself
by JennyLD
Summary: Unexpected aggressive!Rose in the console room for the win


**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who owns my soul, I own nothing.**  
Spoilers: **None  
**Thanks To: **Sinecure for the beta

**

* * *

  
**

The Doctor had never really been overly fond of duct tape, even before now.

Twisting his head into an awkward angle and contorting his arms, which were securely bound at the wrists, he attempted for the umpteenth time--well, really it was the twenty third time, but who was keeping track?--to get to his back pocket. It didn't work any better this time though and he gave up once again on reaching his sonic screwdriver. He wasn't nearly as flexible in this body as he had been in some of his previous incarnations.

Sighing, he began to pace his tiny cell again. It had been nearly twelve hours—well, eleven hours, forty seven minutes and thirty three seconds, but, once again, who was keeping track?--since he'd been captured and thrown in jail.

Arrested again...and for such a minor offense!

How was he supposed to have known the Dean of Um'badon wouldn't take too kindly to someone licking his bald spot? And why would the man even tell perfect strangers that his scalp tasted of bananas?

Bananas! How was the Doctor supposed to resist that?

So they'd thrown him in here with his hands—-big, manly hands no less—-tied...er, taped in front of him and sent Rose off to fetch a Ter'rah root. Why the Ter'rah root was this planet's version of a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card he didn't know and didn't care, as long as she managed to find one.

But, that was hours ago. Why was it taking her so long? She should've found the root, secured his rescue, and engaged in end-of-the-adventure hugging with him a long time ago.

The sound of a key being inserted in a lock interrupted his thoughts and he turned quickly to face the door, his Rose-only grin firmly in place. Then there she was, all golden hair and pink hoodie, standing in the entryway.

With hands on her hips?

Well, that certainly couldn't be good. He might just have to give up the hugging if her face was anything to go by. Oh, well, at least she'd untape him.

But, after exchanging a few quiet words with his jailer, Rose walked up to the Doctor, grabbed him by the elbow, and silently led him out of the room.

No hello, no smile, and absolutely no tape removal whatsoever. He opened his mouth to ask her about it, but the look she gave him was far too reminiscent of Jackie and he didn't really fancy a Tyler slap right about now.

He was so afraid of a stinging cheek, that he managed to keep his mouth shut for a whole three minutes. There was the expectation that she'd reprimand him, especially when, two minutes after that, he started whining about the tape being sticky and uncomfortable and, really, was it necessary for him to remain taped up?

However she didn't say a single word to him the whole way back to the TARDIS. All eight minutes and forty seconds. And this time he was keeping track.

OOO

She entered the TARDIS first; unlocking the door and holding it open for him. Well, at least he knew chivalry wasn't dead. But, it would be nice if she'd say something to him. Anything. Even the reprimand he'd been dreading earlier would be nice. The way she'd kept quiet for so long-—longer than he'd ever known her capable of—-he was beginning to wonder if maybe she was just a tiny bit angry with him.

Yes, he'd ruined a perfectly good dinner, but she should be used to their plans going awry by now!

Maybe it was that they hadn't got around to the dancing. He had promised her a dance. Against all reason, he'd said yes, wanting to give in to the urge to hold her, just once. But they never even made it to the dance floor.

"Doctor."

Hearing her speak after so long in silence, he almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice.

Tearing his gaze from the central column of the console, he turned and watched as she walked slowly up the ramp toward him. There was something odd about the way she moved, but there were more important matters to be dealt with here. He held his wrists out. "You finally going to untie me then?"

A small smile flashed across her face before she shook her head. "Don't think so, Doctor. Not just yet."

He heard his voice rise in surprise as his mind spun with befuddlement. "Huh? What do you mean, not just yet?"

She didn't say anything, just sashayed her way across the metal grating until she was standing right in front of him. There was mischief in her eyes and her tongue was poking out from between her teeth in that way she had a habit of doing. A bad habit that could be quite...distracting at times. Very distracting.

Like when he was trying to have a serious conversation with her about why she wasn't untying his hands. Or when it kept him too busy imaging all the things that naughty, little tongue of hers could be doing to him...nope, not going down that road again.

He tore his eyes away from that perfectly perfect wide mouth of hers and focused on a spot on the wall just over her left shoulder. He had been allowing himself to react in the most inappropriate manner to her presence lately and it was time that stopped. It was always leading him astray. Had led him to give in to her request for dinner and dancing. Him! Having a proper sit down in a restaurant with linens and waiters and menus written in fancy script printed on flowery paper!

He was so busy trying to work out his recent odd behavior that he didn't notice the increase in _her_ odd behavior. Wasn't paying any attention at all when she nimbly loosened the knot in his tie, her knowing hands making short work of it.

He did, however, notice when her hands brushed aside his still-taped ones and grabbed greedily for his zip. _That _particular behavior did garner his attention.

"Ah, Rose?" he prompted, swallowing thickly, trying to ignore the obvious lust in her gaze and the way it sent shivers of desire through him. Trying to ignore the way she was licking her lips ever so slowly, and how close in proximity her body was to his...

Placing a finger against his mouth, she shushed him. "Been wanting to do this forever, and... seeing as how you're all tied up..." There was a twinkle in her eyes as she gently, yet forcefully, shoved him back into the console.

With one hand pressed against his chest, she trailed the other one down his body. Before he had the chance to protest, or even process what was happening, she lowered his zip, undid his button, and somehow managed to get his trousers down over his hips. A cool rush of air tickled the hairs on his manly, hairy legs and he gasped, shifting his eyes to meet hers.

She smiled playfully and dropped to her knees in front of him.

He opened his mouth to protest but she distracted him by running her palms up the sides of his thighs, moving ever closer to that one spot he wanted more than anything for her to touch. But, no matter how much he wanted this, no matter how many times he had fantasized about just such a situation--and god had he done so!--he had to stop her.

He moved to grab her but she ducked her head just in time and his fingers tangled in her hair instead, She blew softly on his crotch and he groaned inwardly. This was such a bad, bad idea. More than bad. His mind knew this truth, understood it, but his body didn't and he really didn't want her to see just how much of an affect she was having on him.

But it was probably a little too late at this point.

He wasn't exactly hard, not yet anyway, but he was getting there. And if she didn't stop what she was doing with her hands and her hot, moist breath, she was going to find out exactly how much he wanted this too.

"Rose, I'm not so sure this is a good idea." He was proud of how calm he'd managed to keep his voice, only a minor squeak betraying anything of how turned on he'd become.

She looked up, and gaze riveted on hers, he felt something intense pass between them. Her eyes were so full of fire and need and...uncertainty? It was just a flash, but he recognized the fear. Fear of rejection, fear of him not wanting this as much as she did. But then it was gone and she was back to playing the seductress.

Moving slowly, purposefully, she twined her arms around his thighs, reaching out to grasp his bum. Giving it a quick squeeze, she chuckled at his surprised gasp, having no idea of the pleasure it sent spiraling through him, centering directly on his cock.

"If you don't want me to, Doctor..." she moved back in closer until he could feel her breath on his twitching erection again, "then all you have to do is say stop."

Closing his eyes, he tried to recall all the reasons why this shouldn't be happening. He had lists of them, lists a mile long, but damned if he could remember a single one now.

Another quick squeeze of his bum and then she kissed her way across his stomach. Left to right, and back again, stopping briefly on each pass at his navel, where she dipped her tongue inside, taunting him. Teasing him.

She was teasing him and giving him the time to say stop, which he really, really should do. But he was growing harder by the second and he wasn't really sure if he could put an end to this even if he wanted to.

Which, truthfully, he no longer did.

On the next swipe, her tongue got braver, dipping so low he could feel the heat trailing down to his cock. He moaned, low and deep in his throat, and that was all the encouragement she needed. Releasing his backside, she reached between his legs and cupped his balls with one hand while the other wound its way around to grasp him around his base. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact, contact that, if he was being completely honest, he'd desired from her for so long.

Her laughter rang out, her breath ghosting against his skin as she looked up at him one last time. Her pupils were dilated and black. There was no hint of any color, no proof her eyes were ever, at any time in her life, brown. "Tell me to stop, Doctor." Her voice was husky with a dash of shakiness. "Say it, 'n I will."

When he remained silent, fighting the urge to both stop her and encourage her in the same breath, she lowered her head and swallowed his in one quick motion. He felt the tip brush against the back of her throat, her lips meeting the hand that was now gently massaging his sac. She didn't give him the chance to adjust to suddenly being in her mouth and his eyes widened as he watched her take all of him in over and over again.

This wasn't foreplay, it was pure unadulterated lust.

Throwing his head back, he squeezed his eyes shut, seeing bright lights burst on the back of his lids as she continued to move him in and out of her hot, wet mouth. Her tongue swirled around, sliding along the underside and moving in dizzying circles. His release was going to come faster than he liked.

It was too soon. He wasn't some teenager unschooled in the ways of sex. He'd had plenty of it. It'd just... been a while. And Rose was-- with her mouth, and he didn't think he was going to last too much longer.

Of their own accord, his hips began to buck furiously, finding the rhythm she'd already set as if it were instinctual. Between her mouth and his body, he felt conspired against. As good as this was, as good as she was, he'd much rather be...be inside...oh!

He didn't remember that spot being so sensitive during any of his previous incarnations.

Forcing his lids open, he looked down at her, meaning to say...something. The sight of her, hair cascading over her shoulders, her head moving forward and back with one hand bracing herself on the floor, was more then he could handle. Fisting his hands in her hair he caved, helping the two co-conspirators in furthering his own undoing.

She began to hum in the back of her throat, and between the vibration and the sucking, the heat and the moisture, her hand squeezing his balls and the sight of her between his legs, he was almost gone.

He could feel his stomach tightening, muscles contracting. Feel all sensation and concentration, feel her hot mouth surrounding him and...and. Wishing he was in her, imagining he was buried deeply inside her, he came, hips bucking wildly as he came in her mouth.

She was trying to swallow him down, every last bit of him; sucking and licking and lapping him up like she was dying of thirst. But his legs were shaking and his head was spinning and he couldn't keep himself upright anymore. He fell to the floor in a pile of nothingness, pulling himself out of her hot mouth in the process, the remains of his seed spilling onto the floor, forgotten.

Respiratory bypass or not, he couldn't catch his breath. Leaning his head back against the console, he attempted to regain control of the rise and fall of his chest, tried to slow the beating of his twin hearts. That-- what she'd done to him just now, here in the console room of his ship... that was more of a strenuous workout than any running he'd done in any of his lives.

But it was so worth it.

Peeking one eye open, he managed a half grin at the sight of Rose, lips swollen and blushed. She looked like the cat that ate the canary and the evidence was right there, glistening on her chin. She had a look of satisfaction about her and he could already feel a tingeing in his cock as he imagined how many ways he could melt that look right off her face, how many positions.

But then she caught him staring at her and suddenly, without warning, everything went pear shaped.

Scrambling to a sitting position, he saw that her lust-filled gaze that had just recently turned his legs to mush was fading. She was watching him warily, nervously, as if afraid he'd chastise her or take her to task for seducing him.

God, no!

He opened his mouth to say as much, then promptly shut it again. He can't think of exactly what to say to her now, in this newness of their relationship.

Things were changing between them—no. Things had changed between them. She'd seen to that. And he was happy with the change, he just didn't know how to tell her that.

Glancing at her, he saw her rise. Saw her watching him. Saw the tears tangling in her lashes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, lowering her eyes to the floor. I'll just..." she gestured to the interior of the TARDIS.

Startled by her sudden change of mood, he reached out to grab her, but she was too quick, and with wrists still bound together, he was too slow. Before he could untangle his limbs to try to stop her, she turned from him.

She was leaving him and she was taking with her everything he'd ever wanted, everything he'd never had the courage to ask for.

There was a sharp, shooting pain in his chest and he didn't know what to do. He'd thought—actually entertained for a little while...didn't she want this too? But, she'd just—she wasn't making any sense! When he finally managed to stand, he began to wonder if maybe she'd made a mistake. Maybe she didn't really want what had just happened as much as he did...

There was an uncertainty in her step and that was when he realized that she did want him. Did want this. She just...

What she'd done for him, to him, just now, up against the console, that was different. In her eyes he was just another bloke, happy to accept a quick blow, even if he wasn't really interested in who was doing it.

That was about him and what he wanted.

This was about her and whether or not he wanted her too.

And he did. He wanted almost nothing else in this universe but Rose by his side, in his arms, in his life for as long as she wanted to stay with him. Forever, he hoped. He just needed to tell her that.

He moved to her side, refusing to let her walk away when he had come so close to having everything he wanted from her. Grabbing her by the arm, he dragged her back to him, lifting his arms up and over her head, and letting them fall around her. It was an awkward embrace but one he knew made his point clear, as his erection was already straining against her back.

"No, Rose," he whispered into her ear. "Don't say you're sorry to me. _Never_ to me."


End file.
